We Wear Pink on Tuesday
by A Perfect Devil
Summary: Lizzie hosts a grand costumed ball for all of her best friends, and it turns out that Ciel already knows them all.


_For Duel Identity. I hope you like this. I was really flattered when someone requested that I put my OC in a fanfic request, but I'm always happy to write more Jeff! Though in this, because this isn't related to Superhell!, Jeff acts a bit different in this but he's still the same snarky Scottish fold. Once again, I really do hope that this has met your expectations. C:_

In Ciel's mail today he received yet another party invitation. The envelope was pink and upon opening the letter, an entire ounce of pink and red glitter poured from the invitation. It was either Grell Sutcliffe or Lizzie went the invitation and Grell Sutcliffe didn't know Ciel's home address.

It was advertising a masquerade ball hosted by "Elizabeth Cordelia Ethyl Middleford" (there was a reason why Ciel had never bothered calling her by her full name.) and, unexpectedly, The Viscount Druitt. Now Ciel was floored by this because honestly, when the hell did they did they ever meet in the first place? Then of course, there was the horrifying issue of the Viscount not only being a pervert but also quite the lover of little innocent girls who he frequently drugged and left to be sold for parts in cages.

Ciel would have to attend this one. If only because he did not trust such a man around his Lizzie. Nobody had to tell him what Viscount did to girls again. This time Ciel decided to go macabre for his costume, after all, nothing said disturbing costume like dressing up as the angel that Sebastian had ripped limb from limb. To be even more precise, the feather epaulets on Ciel's shoulders were made from real angel feathers. It was a pain to rinse all the blood out of them, the desired 'irony' was worth it.

"What the hell kind of costume are you wearing, Sebastian? This isn't an orgy."

"It's not a costume. Not exactly, anyways."

"Go change. You are wearing prostitute shoes."

"We match."

"I do not care. I won't be accompanied by a trollop."

"But it is truly the most convincing and accurate demon costume, isn't?"

"It's not a costume if you're just in your regular clothes!"

Lizzie had invited the strangest guest list. Ciel had never really met any of her friends before, truth be said. He had never given enough of a damn to, and now he really wished he had. In addition to a shady fucker like the Viscount Druitt, Lizzie had also invited a whole slew of 'interesting' people. Lau, for one. Undertaker, Nina Hopkins, Claude Faustus, and two Edwards. He had no idea where Lizzie had met Claude, or how they could even be called 'close' friend but he could feel Claude mentally undressing from across the room.

"Ciel!" Lizzie brought frame to the floor as she glomped him with the force of a charging bull.

"Why did you invite these people?"

"They're my friends! Oh, you have to meet Mr. Faustus. He's the head of my crocheting circle and he's really talented. He's been wanting to meet you." she dragged him over to Claude.

Claude was dressed in some gaudy, eye-searing mauve and lime green and gold military outfit that looked like it was put together like a blind man. His glasses were off, proving to Ciel that no, demons didn't need to wear glasses. Claude was just a faggot, and a horribly dressed one. Weren't men of that breed supposed to be well groomed? The spider demon was an insult to his breed, Ciel was sure.

"Hello Earl." Claude bowed.

"Does Alois know you're at a party?"

"No." Claude smiled and bent down to whisper something in Ciel's ear. "Because I killed him. You will never guess what I'm doing with the body…"

"I would not like to guess." Ciel told him. Lizzie once again dragged him off.

"Say hello to Mr. Lau! We often go to the same tea house. He was so many interesting stories to tell about China and his sister is so cute!" Ran Mao creeped out from behind Lau, dressed in Undertaker's old Shakespearean queen dress. It looked as if it had been altered for the express purpose of showing of as much of Ran Mao as they could get away with before breaking obscenity laws.

"Hello Earl…" Lau puffed a breath of opium smoke in Ciel's face. Ciel swept it away.

"Greetings!" Undertaker snuck up on them from behind and pinched Ciel's sides, making him jump.

"This is Undertaker, we go flower picking together with Mr. Faustus on Wednesdays."

"You go flower picking with a pedophile and a grave digger?" Ciel asked.

"Of course I do, I always go places with my friends. I came up with the idea for this part with Alistair at the fashion show last month, really."

"Alistair?" Ciel asked.

"Yesss….?" the blonde came to the very call of his name, skipping his merry towards them with a large, stuffed blue lobster perched on his head. When he saw Ciel he was thrown back by his beauty, making various 'oooh's and 'aaahh's while tugging at the various parts of Ciel's costume.

"These feathers! They're so soft, where on earth did you get them? I just want to rub them all over my body!"

"I am not sure." Ciel said. Both he and Sebastian let out a tiny laugh. Oh, they knew.

Eating dinner sandwiched between Undertaker and Claude Faustus was unnerving. Undertaker ate like a mixture being a retarded child and Soma. He refused to use silver ware, and nearly half of what he ate landed on the table cloth or the bib he tied around his neck. The salad was the worst. Claude ate like a perfect gentleman, except that he ate everything. A habit that Sebastian also seemed to have perhaps a trait that all demons had- never waste a single bit. He devoured the entire Cornish game hen, including every last of the bones, chomping down on them like jackal. The combined sounds of Undertakers talking in between bites and Claude's gnawing on chicken bones and Lizzie's squealing drove him up a wall.

"Excuse me please." Ciel said quietly and got up from the table, snatching up a crumpet to snack on while he found some place quiet to escape from everyone.

The Viscount's house was by all means, decorated by someone who was most likely homosexual. It looked similar to the Trancy household so naturally, it was probably Claude who did the decorating. Ciel eventually found a small sitting room that managed to have a lock on it. It was small ,decorated mostly with red and gold. There were cherubs everywhere, a spectacle of gaudiness. On the chair sat a large orange and white cat with folded ears. It wore a knitted argyle sweater and seemed to be reading a book. Ciel covered his nose and mouth with his sleeve and swatted the cat away.

"Get out of here cat."

"Hey." the cat said, "Fuck you."

"I'm allergic to you, get out of here."

"I was here first, human. So why don't you leave? I don't even shed dander so I have no idea what your faggoty little arse is complaining about. Get out or shut up."

Ciel took a book and sat down across the room from the cat. He wasn't breaking out into a coughing fit so it appeared the cat did not irritate his allergies. The talking thing was still fucked up, though. Ciel stared at the cat, who was happily reading a book on the asexual reproduction of bacterium.

"So you talk?" he asked the cat.

"No, you're schizophrenic. Of course I talk. I am the advisor to Satan, after all. Name's Jeff."

"I am Earl Phantomhive."

"Nobody cares."

"You are an awfully rude cat."

"And you are an annoying, over-privileged kid who stanks like angel feathers. Is that a crumpet?"

"Yes."

"Give that to me."

"I will not."

"You will." Jeff looked at Ciel, his big brown eyes melting his hatred for cats. "If you give me the crumpet then I will let you rub my belly."

Ciel passed over the crumpet to the cat, who quickly ate the whole thing an licked the butter and jam off his paws before rolling over. Ciel extended his hand to pet Jeff's tummy, he had never pet a cat before and it was so, so, nice. And soft and wonderful. For once he understand something Sebastian ranted about.

"Master, Lizzie is looking for you and is that Scottish fold?"

"You bet I'm a Scottish fold." Jeff said.

"Are you Lucifer's assistant?"

"None other. I am here to study human behavior in the nineteenth century. It is part of my doctoral thesis on humans."

"You are more than welcome to stay with us." Sebastian pet Jeff, who was more than happy to be pet and held and cuddled by him. Jeff purred in his arms and nibbled on Sebastian's fingers.

"Nah man. I gotta' study in secret. Blondie doesn't even know I've been mooching here for five years. Actually, I'm trusting neither of you will say a single word. To anyone. Ever. For any reason. Or you will find yourselves good as dead." Jeff warned them.

"You have our silence." Sebastian promised him.

"Good." Jeff purred, content and happy with some cuddling.

"CIEL DIETRICH PHANTOMHIVE." Lizzie screamed at him.

"Yes dearie?" Ciel asked, feeling unusually meek.

"You spent the ENTIRE party in here with your butler and a cat? Do you really care about me so little that you won't even try to get to know my friends?"

"Lizzie, I know all of them. Undertaker is my informant, Lau imports many of the things I use for my business and Claude is Sebastian's exlover."

"Oh." Lizzie said. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you knew them before." she apologized with cheap but sincere words and a hug.

"Kids these days." Jeff said. "Relationships this and relationships that. Always trying too hard to impress each other when they don't need to. But that's what humans do, isn't it?" he asked.

Jeff jumped unto Lizzie's lap and wiped away her tears with his paws. Lizzie hugged him tightly in her arms. Little girls loved Jeff. Well, everyone did, but what could he say, he was an adorable cat. It was in his nature to be loved by everyone.

"See? Things aren't so bad. You two are here together sharing a lovely moment with a homosexual man dressed like a prostitute. It's a start to what will most definitely be a dysfunctional relationship."

"Thank you Mr. Jeff."

"Anytime kiddos. Now if you don't mind, I must be off. Too many humans have seen me and that is never a good thing." Jeff said this and in a second he was no longer there as if he h opened an invisible portal to another place and jumped into it. Where did he go? Nobody knew and nobody could possibly imagine where on earth a talking cat would go or if he would even stay on earth at all.

"That was weird." Lizzie said.

"Never you mind it." Ciel told her. He took Lizzie by the hand in a way that some might consider princely. He had practiced this motion in front of a mirror with a one of his prototype dolls until Sebastian deemed it charming enough.

"Now that is over, why don't we go down stairs and have a dance or two. I might even consider having a conversation with a drug trafficker."


End file.
